For Now
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Every man Emma ever loved left her, so what would she do if Hook did the same for a noble cause? Happy ending guaranteed :) Spoilers for 3x17 CaptainSwan all the way!


**A/N: This is my first Once Upon a Time fanfic, and my first fanfic in general since starting college 2 years ago, so I'm kind of nervous about posting it. There are major spoilers for 3x17. I love CaptainSwan, so I had to write this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT CaptainSwan would be canon by now.**

"No!" The troubled shriek left Emma Swan's lips before she could even process what was happening right in front of her.

Zelena had demanded a showdown with Emma in the middle of Storybrooke. Emma had agreed, believing her magic could hold up to Zelena's since she had been training with Regina for the last few weeks. Emma had told Henry to stay home; she didn't want him to find out about magic by witnessing her fight with the Wicked Witch.

Unbeknownst to Emma though, Henry was crouched behind David's truck, trying to catch a glimpse of the chaos going on in the center of town.

Henry watched silently until he saw Zelena strike his mother. He didn't stop to think about how his mother went flying through the air without being touched; he just ran towards her.

"Mom! Mom! Are you alright? What's going on?" Henry was frantic.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw her son. "Henry, I want you to go home. I'll explain later. Just go!"

Henry turned and started to run, but it was already too late. Hook saw Zelena's sneer and realized her intent.

The moment Zelena shot her magic at Henry, Hook ran and pushed him out of the way. A jolt shot through Hook's body, and he immediately crumpled. Zelena smirked, knowing if Emma kissed Hook to save him, all her magic would disappear. she vanished into a puff of smoke, knowing she did enough for the time being.

Emma screamed, jumped up and ran over to Hook's fallen body. Mary Margaret and David rushed over to Henry and guided him away, so he didn't have to see his mother break down.

Emma collapsed next to Hook, ignoring the pain that shot through her when her knees met the cement. She cradled Hook's face in her hands, and gave him a watery smile when his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Love," Hook whispered, knowing that he didn't have long. "I need you to promise me something. Promise that you will beat Zelena and save Storybrooke. They need you, Swan. And please, don't let the boy think this is his fault. I couldn't let someone else you love die too."

Emma knew by his request that he knew he was dying, but she refused to let herself think like that. "No! You aren't going to die. I can't lose you." Hook was startled by the vehemence in her eyes and tears on her cheeks. "I will never be able to thank you enough for saving Henry, but he's not the only one I love."

Emma tried to convey her feelings for Hook by giving him a small smile and swiping at the tears that developed in his eyes. She slowly leaned closer to Killian hoping that he really was her One True Love.

As Emma inched closer, Killian gathered all of his dwindling strength and pushed her away with a groan. "Swan, don't," he mumbled. He flinched at the hurt that shone in her eyes.

"Why not? We have to try, Hook. I know I'm not Milah, but I know you feel something for me. I've lost every other man I've ever cared about. I can't lose you too." Emma's voice was fluctuating between anger and hurt, and it broke Killian's Heart.

Killian used what little strength he still had to grasp Emma's hand. "Love, you don't understand."

"Then make me," Emma pleaded.

Killian sighed. "A few weeks ago Zelena put a curse on me. She said the next time your lips touched mine, you would lose all of your powers. She tricked me, Swan, and I'm so sorry. She wanted me to take away your power, but I could never do that to you. That's why you can't save me. I'm done with being selfish. You have to let me die; you have to save the town. Just never doubt how much I love you, Emma."

At the use of her first name, Emma released an audible sob. "Killian, no. We have to be able to do something. I'm the savior! I should at least be able to save you."

Killian managed a small smile. "You have to let me go, Emma. A long time ago I promised myself that I would do everything I could to protect you. I also swore I wouldn't leave you like the others. I may be a pirate, but I keep my promises."

"But if you die, you'll still be leaving me," Emma whispered, hating how small her voice sounded.

"Love, I'm not leaving you by choice. You can't win without your powers, and I won't allow myself to take them away from you. Just promise me that when I die you won't close your heart to someone else. I mean, you fell in love with a pirate, so I'm sure you can find someone better once this is all over." Killian could feel his breathing become more shallow. "One last request, Love. I want your beautiful face to be the last thing I see, your angelic voice the last thing I hear."

Emma pulled Killian's head into her lap and brushed his hair off his forehead. Killian's eyes fluttered shut at the comforting feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Emma finally found her voice. "I will defeat Zelena. I will save Storybrooke. But I can't promise to fall in love again. You are the best man I've ever known; there is no one better. I love you so much, Killian."

Hook focused on Emma one last time, and with a murmured, "Love you, too," peacefully closed his eyes on his final breath.

Emma collapsed on Killian's unmoving frame in a fit of tears. She kept repeating a mantra of, "I love you," and, "Please come back." She lifted her head to look at his ashen face blurred by her tears. She leaned down and placed her lips lightly to his forehead.

Immediately a pulse of magic seemed to jolt throughout the town, originating from the couple still lying in the center. Emma jerked her head back, and Killian's heart began to flutter. Emma watched in amazement as Killian gulped in much-needed air, and his eyes flew open.

"Killian?" Emma questioned. Hook gripped her hand as tightly as he could manage. "Are you really here? Really alive?"

Killian's face mirrored Emma's confusion for a moment before his face crumpled. "Please, Emma, tell me you didn't kiss me. Tell me you still have your powers," he pleaded, hoping she didn't sacrifice the entire town for him.

Emma flicked her wrist and conjured a small glowing orb of magic in her hand. "I've still got them," Emma replied, relief washing through her. She grinned at Killian, and he again mirrored her. Emma sat up and helped pull Killian with her.

"How am I still here?" he asked, confusion still worrying his eyebrows. "The last thing I knew, I was closing my eyes and everything went black. Then I felt my heart receive a shock, and I opened my eyes to find you staring at me in shock."

"I really don't know. I was crying and begging you to come back to me," Emma replied sheepishly. "Then I kissed your forehead, and here we are."

Killian grinned. "Apparently True Love's Kiss doesn't have to be on the lips, even though I prefer it that way, Love." He winked at Emma, and she playfully pushed his shoulder.

Emma just stared at him for a moment before tears pricked the backs of her eyes. She was so overwrought with emotion that she buried her face in Killian's shoulder. She grinned through the tears. He was finally hers.

Killian pressed his lips to the crown of Emma's head, content to sit right there forever, until he felt her shudder. He pulled back far enough to see the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "What's wrong, Love?" His concern was obvious in his voice and on his face.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. This is just a lot to take in. I think my emotions are on overload."

Killian gave her a look as if to say, _Really?_

"I'm happy, Killian. I'm actually happier than I've been in a long time." She smiled up at him.

Killian cupped her cheek with his good hand and rubbed her stray tears away. He gently kissed first her forehead then both of her eyelids before placing his mouth near her lips. "I wish I could give you a proper kiss, Love. I guess my memory from Neverland will have to suffice until we can destroy the Wicked Witch. I love you, Emma, and I swear I will do whatever it takes to help you defeat her. Then I can give you the life you deserve without anything getting in the way." He kissed Emma's temple before standing.

Killian reached down to help Emma stand. She grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She leaned up and left a lingering kiss on Killian's cheek. "I love you, and just having you here, alive, with me is enough for now. But we _will_ defeat Zelena, and, I can't believe I'm saying this," Emma laughed, "Then we _will_ live happily ever after."

Killian grinned and squeezed Emma's hand. They began meandering over to the Charmings and Henry, knowing they still had a long road ahead of them but content to be walking it together.

Killian glanced down at their joined hands and smiled. As much as he wanted to feel her lips on his once again, he knew that he could live the rest of his life happy as long as he had Emma by his side.

All Hook needed was his Swan by his side for all to be right in his world. She was his True Love, and he was hers; for now, nothing else mattered.

**A/N: Please leave a comment or criticism because I really don't know what to think of this story. I'm also looking for CaptainSwan prompts to write about over summer break, so please pm me, leave a comment or tweet me. My Twitter name is also unpocoloco13. Follow me :)**


End file.
